


Lady Marmalade

by crunchwater



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchwater/pseuds/crunchwater
Summary: Childhood friends Senku and Taiju dorm together for their first year in college and get another roommate whom they've never met before (who will it be ??)Update: I have an idea but I'm not going to say it because I don't want to give spoilers.-College au (my fave) focusing mainly on Senku and Gen. Not really sure where I'm going with this, just writing it for fun (it's probably going to be very cheesy and generic but whatever). The name of the fic is just the name of the song I was listening to when I wrote it.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Senku

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the chapter is the POV that the chapter is in (ex, chapter 1 is in senkus pov).
> 
> Rated teen and up just for language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku waits for Taiju

It was approximately 57 degrees Fahrenheit. Not _too_ cold, but cold enough to cause leaves to flutter and flyers to peel off the walls they were previously taped to.

Also cold enough to cause Senku to shiver. He would never admit to it, of course, _being cold._ There was no reason to, since there was nothing near him that could relieve him of his chills. He _would,_ however, admit to the regret he feels from stupidly ignoring his father's warning for Senku to bring his sweater with him. His nice, warm, red wool sweater that Yuzuriha made for him for his 18th birthday, that he _left_ in his suitcase rather than putting in his bag. The one that is currently leaving him sitting on a bench with his arms wrapped around his waist and teeth chattering.

But more than he wished for the warm embrace of his soft sweater, he wished for Taiju to finish whatever the _hell_ he was doing. Apparently one of the counselors at their new school was a friend of his mother, so Senku _had_ to follow Taiju to her office and wait for him to have his touching reunion. At least his friend didn't make him go _inside_ and experience it firsthand. No matter the level of their relationship, Seku was _sure_ he was in there bawling his eyes out and making a huge scene over how long it's been since they last saw each other.

Before Taiju went in, Senku reminded him that they still had to register for their dorm so they can bring their bags in and unpack everything, although he was sure Taiju had already forgotten. 

One of the fliers on the bulletin board next to him peeled away from its pin and landed conveniently at his feet. It was lime green with bold letters that read "photography club." The rest of the text was probably information about the club like where it meets or what they do, but but Senku didn't care enough to read it. He picked it up and turned it over. Nothing on the back.

He balled it up in his hands and threw it in the trash can next to him. It bounced off the rim and landed in the dirt. 

"Nice shot!" Senku turned to see Taiju walking through the set of double glass doors. He waved his huge muscled arm behind him and turned towards Senku, the smile on his face making his pick jacket even brighter than it was before.

He clapped Senku on the back. "I can teach you how to actually make it in if you want?"

_"Shut up."_ Senku brushed his friend's arm away and stood up. Taiju was so sincere it made him _sick._ That coming from anyone else and he would have called them an ass. 

He crossed his arms and stared into Taiju. "Did you forget what we need to do?" 

"Of course not!" Taiju put the papers he was holding into his bag and pulled out his phone. "We have to go get our stuff, and most importantly meet the new _roommate!"_ he said, not looking up from the text he was typing.

Yuzuriha, Senku assumed. She and Taiju had been texting pretty much all day. First thing in the morning, when they were in the car, during the entrance ceremony, when that guy gave him black coffee instead of hot chocolate this morning and he didn't even notice. Senku couldn't blame him though. Taiju had decided to follow his companion through his college career instead of his girlfriend, meaning they were stuck in a long-distance relationship. The reason being completely lost to Senku. He was majoring in organic chemistry with a minor in astrophysics and had thus chosen a school that suits his needs. Taiju was currently _undecided_ , and is probably closer to choosing a science major than Xeno and Stanley are to getting together.

Nevertheless, Taiju had decided to potentially jeopardize his future just to follow his "best buddy." 

Senku sighed. "Stop it with all that sappy nonsense." He adjusted his bag and started walking away from the counseling building, looking at the map to make sure he was heading in the correct direction. "You can tell each other just how much you miss holding each other's hands and kissing and whatever _after_ we get situated." 

Taiju pulled his face away from his phone and headed towards his Senku. "Ok ok, but I get to call her once we get to the dorm, I haven't spoken to her _all day!"_ He took one last peek before shoving his phone in his pocket and heading through the campus with his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short, I plan on getting more into the setting in the next chapter. Also I don't have an update schedule so ;)


	2. Senku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku and Taiju go to their dorm

The campus was rather small, something Senku took into great account when looking at potential schools. Not just the physical size, but the population was also around 4,000 students total. He didn't want to constantly have to weave through crowds or wait in long lines at the library, god forbid people actually trying to  _ talk  _ to him.

He enjoyed his walk through campus with Taiju. He and his father had taken a tour already while he was still in high school, but his dad spent most of the time talking to people and bragging about his son which didn't leave Senku much room to actually  _ explore _ the school. 

He did get to peek at the science lab, obviously. It wasn't as big and grand as he had hoped, but he didn't plan on spending much personal time there, for he didn't want to be interrupted by any passersby or fellow students. 

The school was built like any campus constructed in the mid 20th century. The buildings were made of brick and clay, all formed in an oval shape around a dining hall pavilion in the middle. Dark trees stretched high over the buildings, covering most of the campus in shade.  The whole thing sat on a hill, the dorms residing just above. There were many staircases and roads connecting everything, something Senku did not look forward to. At least he had an excuse for whenever Taiju invited him to his 6 am workout sessions. 

It was around a 20-minute drive away from the local town and supermarket, but that didn't bother Senku. The school cafeteria had plenty of healthy options to keep his brain running. He didn't care so much about the taste of the food he ate, as long as it kept him going he was fine. 

“What do you think our new roommate is like?” 

Senku kept his eyes fixed on the map as he walked. “It doesn't matter. As long as they stay in their business we’ll be all good.” 

“Oh come on Senku,” Taiju sighed. He leaned down and eyed his friend in concern. “You don't have to be like that. I’m sure if you were more nice to people you would make more friends.” 

Senku gripped the map in one hand and swatted his friend on the arm. 

“I hate you.” 

Taiju laughed. “That's what I’m talking about!” He waved his arms in circles through the air. “You can't just hate  _ everyone _ , I mean it's not their fault we didn't get the two-person dorm like we requested.” 

“That’s because  _ you  _ misread the form and missed the deadline,” Senku pointed his finger accusingly at his friend. “Our roommate is  _ your _ responsibility.” 

Taiju sighed. “Well whoever they are, I’m sure we can become great friends! Maybe we can invite them to our weekly trip to the karaoke bar!” 

“I never agreed to that.” Senku folded the map in his hands and shoved it into his bag, stopping in front of the doors to the administration office. “Inviting them  _ or  _ karaoke.” 

“We have to have  _ some  _ fun.” Taiju complained, opening the doors and allowing Senku to step through. “It was either that or hiking and I figured you'd prefer the former.” 

“I'd prefer the  _ neither.”  _

-

The paperwork was easy to fill out. Taiju may have signed his name in the wrong section and checked a few boxes that he wasn't supposed to, but luckily paper  _ does  _ grow on trees. 

Senku grabbed the key to their dorm as they both headed out of the administration building. The wind blew harshly in his face as he opened the double doors, reminding him of his previous problem. 

He rubbed the sides of his arms as his teeth began to chatter. “Let's just get to the dorm as fast as we can. Can't believe we have to walk all the way back to the parking lot." 

Taiju zipped up his bright pink jacket and flipped up the hood. “That's where we left the car.” 

As he started walking, Senku saw his friend's concerned expression out of the corner of his eye and held his hand up, interrupting before Taiju could speak.

“I am  _ not  _ cold,” He pointed crossed his arms. “I just want to get this over with as soon as possible.” 

Taiju remained still a moment longer before running up to walk with his friend. 

-

“Are you sure you got it?” 

Senku let out a harsh breath as he slumped down on the cold concrete of the stairs. “I can carry it myself, just give me a second.” He leaned back against the rail. To get from the main campus up to the dorms, the students had to climb up what felt like a thousand step staircase. 

Senku looked up to his friend a few steps above and gawked at the suitcase Taiju brought. It was easily as big as Senku, though that didn't say much, but he had managed to carry it the whole way no problem. What Taiju lacked upstairs, he made up for everywhere else. His biceps were practically the same size as Senku's neck if not bigger, and he  _ never  _ skipped leg day. 

He turned back to his own that was about a quarter the size of his friends. Senku sighed. Why did he have to be cursed with cooked spaghetti for limbs. 

Senku stood up slowly, gripping the handrail to try and steady his shaking legs. He grabbed the handle of his bag and started up the stairs once again, but as his foot landed on the first step he heard a crack, and the concrete below was suddenly getting closer than it was before. 

When he opened his eyes he was laying on his back with his friend screaming in his face. 

_ “SENKU!”  _ Taiju gripped tightly on his friend's shoulders. “ARE YOU OK?!”

Senku groaned as he grabbed his friends' wrists to pull them away from their grasp. 

“I’m fine.” He sat up and winced at the pounding forming in his head. He turned back to his friend and saw tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. 

“Don't tell me you're going to cry because I hit my head.” 

“YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN DOWN THE STAIRS!” 

Senku brought his hand up to rub at his temples. “Stop yelling you big oaf, people are going to hear you.” 

Taiju opened his mouth to speak in protest, but decided against it. He turned over to the step that caused Senku's fall. 

“I guess we need to be more careful on these stairs.” 

The step where Senku had walked on part of the concrete had completely broken off, causing him to fall face first onto the stairs. 

“I guess someone needs to speak to the staff here to get these fixed.” Senku began to stand up once more and didn't protest when his friend brought his hands around him in assistance. 

“You sure you're going to be alright?” Taiju asked, making sure his friend was steady on his feet. 

Senku brushed off his friend's concern and grabbed his suitcase once again. Luckily it hadn't fallen down the steps. Worse than getting a head injury, Senku was  _ not  _ in the mood to walk all the way down the stairs to retrieve his contents that surely would have fallen out of their container. 

“I’m fine, at least I fell forwards instead of down the stairs.” 

“Don't say that Senku,” Taiju huffed, walking up and grabbing his suitcase. “Unless you  _ want  _ to fall down them.” 

Senku chuckled, and with that, they made their way up the long staircase, Senku pausing to take another breath at the top before they headed towards the dorms. 

-

The sun had just begun to touch the horizon turning the sky pink as they made their way to stand in front of their dorm. 

“Room 37.” Senku said, double-checking his phone. Luckily their room was on the first floor so they didn't have to risk another staircase disaster. 

Senku looked away from his phone and grabbed the key out of his pocket. He reached for the door, pausing right before inserting the key. 

“What are you doing.” Senku sighed, turning to look at his friend. 

Taiju balled his hands in shaking fists, eyes gleaming. The smile on his face was sure to be seen from the campus below. 

“I’m just so  _ excited!"  _ He said. "There’s someone in there we’ve never met before that is going to be our friend!” 

At least Taiju was excited. Senku didn't hate this stranger or anything, he just already had enough on his plate living with Taiju for 4 years. Hopefully they will do all their socializing with Taiju and leave Senku out of it. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Senku said, sliding the key into the lock and opening the door. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me actually updating, anyways this chapter is longer than the last which is good. Place your bets on who their roommate is going to be. Also bless the author for making Taiju 6'2"
> 
> I've also read this chapter like 10 times so I'm sorry if there are typos.


	3. Senku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku and Taiju meet their new roommate.

If it weren't for his scholarship, Senku would have been stuck with some shitty closet for a dorm. Luckily, with all his extra money he had managed to snag a place with its own personal kitchen and bathroom, one that he had originally planned to share with just Taiju. 

However, his hopes of privacy dwindled even more when the two of them were greeted with mounds of boxes upon opening the door. 

About a dozen cardboard boxes were stacked on the inside of the front door, some taped together tightly and some with labels such as “fragile” or “photos 1,” whatever that meant. Aside from the ungodly amount of boxes the room seemed to be relatively empty. The kitchen was to Senku's right and consisted of a fridge and a small countertop. To his right was a small table against the wall with 3 chairs on the other sides. Across from him was an indent in the wall with two doors facing each other, presumably leading to the bathroom and bedroom. Senku was more willing to accept his new roommate before he found out they had to share a room to sleep 

“This must belong to the other person.” Taiju said, stepping carefully around the boxes and into the room. “They sure have a lot of stuff.”

“It's not like they have anywhere to put all this.” Senku leaned over to one of the boxes to see it was labeled “cards." 

Senku was smart enough to not bring his science equipment, at least all of it. He did bring his microscope and mini telescope, but they were things that could easily fit in this tiny dorm. This something their roommate had clearly not thought of, let alone  _ cared  _ about. 

“I don't know," Taiju leaned his suitcase against the wall across from them. "Maybe they’re studying rocks or something.” 

Senku stood up and stared blankly at his friend. 

“ _What !?”_ Taiju crossed his arms. “That's a thing.” 

Senku placed his bags against the wall next to the table and walked over to the kitchen. They would definitely need to get a microwave or hotplate. He wasn't looking forward to always having to eat cold. In between the kitchen and dining table was enough space for a cushioned chair or even a couch. However, that was something that was not in their price range, so they would have to stumble upon a free one on the side of the road if either of them wanted that luxury. 

Senku walked over to the two doors as Taiju checked his phone. He opened the one on the right, inside a small shower in the corner with a toilet next to it and a sink across. The bathroom was small, but better than having to use a community one. 

At that moment Senku heard the sound of the doorknob jiggling and hinges creaking. He stepped back into the main room and saw the door creak open. 

In walked a man around the same height as Senku carrying a cardboard box. He hummed as he entered, stepping to what Senku could assume was the beat of whatever song was playing through his  _ horribly _ large headphones. 

He wore a large blue cardigan over a grey shirt, with black sweatpants and beige slippers. A bandana tied around his forehead spiked his brown hair up in crazy directions. 

There was a certain vibe Senku got from this stranger, definitely not one of studiousness and intelligence. From the bottom of his pants Senku could see marks of tattoos peeking out, and he looked like he'd partaken in a few mind-altering substances in his life. He didn't seem like someone Senku would typically interact with, although he knew better than to judge someone by how they looked. It's not like Senku was the most fashionable, in his khakis and knit sweater. And looking at Taiju’s horrendous combination of a bright pink jacket and dark green pants furthered his point. 

The man didn't notice them right away. He walked over and placed the box he was carrying amongst the others. He danced around a little, moving in circles and waving his hands in the air. Whatever song he was listening to must be good. After a few seconds, he turned towards Senku and Taiju and froze. 

He stood staring at the two others in the room, then slowly took his phone out of his pocket and paused the music. Senku noticed glints of metal going all the way up the stranger's ear as he pulled his headphones down to rest around his neck.

He stood up straight and cleared his throat. “You must be the two other people.” 

“That would be us!” Taiju said, walking over and grabbing the other man’s hand to shake it. “It’s nice to meet you,” He shook the stranger's hand fiercely, practically ripping his arm off. “I’m Taiju and that's Senku.” He said turning to his friend.    
  


“Pleasure...” The man said. “You can call me Chrome.”

“Chrome?” Senku asked. He crossed his arms and eyed the man with amusement. "That's an interesting name." 

“Yeah,” He said, scratching the back of his head. “It’s a little complicated...” 

“Your parents name you that?” 

Chrome dropped his hand and glared at Senku. “You sure that's something you can ask when you have hair like  _ that.” _

Senku's smile flipped as he shifted on his feet. “So,” He said, walking over to stand in front of Chrome. “What’s with all this stuff?" he gestured the mounds of boxes. "It's not like this is a  _ house _ , there isn't exactly enough space to keep all of it.”

“Oh!” Chrome said excitedly, turning to the box he was just carrying and pulling out a pocket knife to tear open the tape. He reached inside and pulled out a black Nikon camera. “It's mostly props for my photos.” 

_ “Ooh,”  _ Taiju leaned in to look at the camera. “Are you studying photography?” 

“Yeah, as I said that's what the stuff is for.”

“That still doesn't tell me why there's _so_ _ much.” _ Senku said, leaning down to inspect the camera. 

“As I said a lot of it is props.” Chrome said, placing his camera back in the box. “Like backgrounds for when I photograph people. I did bring a lot of photos though, more than I probably should have…” he sighed, then turned to Senku as his eyes widened. 

“But I couldn't leave any of them behind!" Chrome hugged his chest. "I love all of my photos, and they give me inspiration for what I can do next!” 

Senku sighed.

“Can you show us!” Taiju asked excitedly. 

“Yeah of course!” Chrome grabbed another box and pulled it over to the table. He and Taiju began to shuffle through the photos together as Senku walked over to his bags he'd placed against the wall. 

He picked them up and pulled them towards the hall, through the door on the left door. Inside was a small room with three beds. Two of them sat in corners, one close to the door and one on the other side of the room, the third bed sitting in between. Across from all of them was a wood desk. 

He set his suitcase down on the bed closest to him and opened it up. Outside of his science equipment, Senku didn't bring anything fancy with him. He unwrapped the microscope and mini telescope from their bubble wrap and set them on the desk. He then pulled out his clothes and placed them in the drawers below the bed, his books at the end. 

He then began to make his bed with the sheets he packed himself. No one was ever to see them besides himself so he had interest in buying anything ornate or expensive. They were grey and simple, good enough for him.

After making his bed and checking that everything was where it was supposed to be, Senku headed back out into the living room. 

As expected, Chrome and Taiju were still fawning over his box of pictures. 

“Come look at these!” Taiju said, turning to his friend. “He’s got photos from all over the  _ world _ like Italy and Japan!” 

“Quite the explorer.” Senku laughed as he walked over to stand in front of the table. 

Chrome blushed. “Well, I like taking pictures of nature the most," He pulled out a photo and showed it to Senku. It was of a cherry tree in full blossom. "I traveled the most I could before college so I could get pictures of lots of different things.” 

That explained why he’s attending the same college as he was, Senku thought. It wasn't in any important area, and it's not like it was famous for anything, but the scenery was amazing. There were trees everywhere a tree could possibly grow, and from the top of the mountain there was a clear view of the lake nearby. 

“Oh,” Senku said, walking over to the stack of boxes by the door. He bent down and eyed them suspiciously, then turned back up to Chrome. “I was going to ask, what’s this box of cards?” 

Chrome walked over to the box Senku was speaking of and tore open the tape with his pocket knife. He pulled open the cardboard and inside were different colored binders, all filled. 

“I collect them.” He said. He reached inside and pulled out a binder and opened it up to see. Inside were plastic folders with black and gold playing cards with a dragon design on the back. “I don't really play with them much anymore like I used to, but I still like collecting them.” 

“You sure got a  _ shit load  _ of them.” Senku grabbed the binder Chrome was holding and flipped through it. There were at least 100 pages in this binder alone, with 9 cards per page. He stared in awe as he thought of the _years_ Chrome must have spent collecting all these. 

“Be careful with that ok,” Chrome said. “Don't go greasing them up with your fingers.” 

Senku placed the binder on the table and picked up another from the box. This one had blue and white gambling cards.

“I wasn't going to bring them with me originally,” Chrome said, flipping through the binders. “But I couldn't trust to leave them at my house. My friend doesn't exactly care about the things I collect, she thinks it's dumb.” 

“I think it's cool!” Taiju said, walking over and examining the inside of the box. “I’ve always wanted to collect things like this, but I always forget where I put things so I know I’d just lose them.” 

Senku put the binder back into the box and turned to Chrome. In terms of roommates he didn't seem half bad. Sure he had a lot of  _ shit,  _ but he didn't seem like a bad person. He was nice and didn't brush him off when Senku asked questions. Most importantly, Taiju trusts him, and when Taiju trusts someone it's always a good sign. 

“Well,” Senku huffed, putting his hands on his hips. “I guess we should start unpacking.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise it's Chrome ! He's literally my fave dr stone character so I had to make him their roommate. Don't worry Gen will show up soon :)
> 
> Also thanks to all the kudos and comments, I didn't actually expect people to like this since this is my first fic but I really appreciate it.


End file.
